A new member
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: A new girl from America comes to cadic right around the time when another virtual form goes on the computer. Is she another Lyoko fighter? UxY JxA OxNNot Naomi [COMPLETE!]
1. New girl

I don't own Code: Lyoko. If I did, would I be posting a story on this site? NO! I'd be making Cartoon Network have my show on every day…and I'd make new episodes! Well, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------

It was a pretty normal day at Cadic Junior High. It was the first day of 8th grade for the Lyoko gang. (I know they're in like…9th...But that's high school) All of the newly recruited sixth graders were trying to stay out of everyone's way. Cassandra and Shauna turned around and bumped into Sissy.

"Uh! What? Hoping some of my greatness will rub off on you? Please! Out of my way babies!" She said as she motioned her hand and they move. Nicolas and Herb followed through.

Milli and Tamia, 7th graders who were over by the fountain, heard everything.

"Where does she get off?" Tamia said frowning.

"She's an older kid! And it doesn't help the fact that she's mean, arrogant, and a really big snob!" Milli said crossing her arms and looking down.

Meanwhile, The Lyoko gang sat at one of the tables. The school had made a really cool welcome back theme. Well, for one thing, they had a plate of cookies on every table. Well, _almost_ every table!

"Odd! That's what? The 10th cookie you've eaten this morning?" Yumi said.

"NO! _Maybe_…Hey! They're good cookies ok!" Odd said.

"It's probably his 13th." Said Jeremy.

"Hey! Watch it, Einstein." Odd said, taking a large bite out of the cookie.

"Hey guys." Ulrich says joining the table.

"Oh great. Just great." Odd said as Sissy waltz over shaking her butt all the way.

"Hello Ulrich honey. Can I sit here?" Sissy said looking around the table.

"Yeah let's see, there aren't enough chairs, no one likes you, and I don't want Odd to barf up his breakfast." Yumi said glaring at Sissy. Sissy turned to Ulrich and smiled.

"First, No! Second, Not a chance! And three, Can't you leave me alone on the first day you snob?" Ulrich said looking at Sissy, raising and eyebrow.

Sissy made a 'humph' noise as she turned and walked away. She went to Nicolas and Herb and said, 'He So wants me!' Just then, the principal got on to the auditorium stage and took the microphone.

"Attention students, we have a new student. She's from America. Here she is now. Her name is Nicole." Just then a girl walked up on the stage. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap belly shirt. She had on a dark blue skirt to about half of her thigh. She also knee high black boots. A denim jacket, long, wavy, brown hair with blonde highlights, and beautiful brown eyes were also thrown in there. Odd had a cookie in his mouth. When he seen her, his eyes got wide and the cookie dropped from his mouth.

The principal handed her the microphone and told her to tell everyone about herself. She shyly took it and looked at the ground.

"My name is Nicole. I come from America. Um…nice to meet you?" She said as she handed the microphone back to the principal.

"We need someone to show her around. Be her guide for the next week or two." He said looking out. A hand immediately shot up. It was Odd.

"Ok, this is Odd. He will be your guide. You have an hour to get to your dorms and then eat breakfast. Classes will start then." He said as he walked away. Odd ran up towards the stage, but got pushed down by a big crowd around Nicole. People were asking things like 'How's America.' And 'Do you like it there?' or 'How is the food?' Odd rushed into the crowd and grabbed her out.

They started to walk away when Nicole said, "America's nice. I really like it. And the food is good!"

"Hi! I'm Odd, the guide thingy!" He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Nicole." She said as she returned the shake. They started walking towards the dorm rooms when Sissy came up to Nicole.

"You think you're so good because you come from America! Well, watch out because I'm the star, the diva of the school! The- -"

She was interrupted by Odd saying, "Snob of the school!" They walked away to the dorm rooms.

"I have dorm 306." She said as they walked past it 5 times before finding it. They finally found it and it was nice. An empty room? No biggie! But if you looked really really hard, you could see the Eiffel Tower out the window. He left as she unpacked everything. She came out about four minutes later and they headed for the cafeteria.

"No. No. No. No. No." Odd said pointing to the cafeteria food that was nasty. Which were brussel sprouts, meatloaf, cauliflower, Onions, and Tomato soup. They grabbed breakfast and sat down at their table.

"Hello. I'm Ulrich. Nice to meet you." Ulrich said, greeting her with a smile.

"Welcome to France!" Jeremy said looking up from the computer for a moment.

"It's not as good as Japan, but hey!" Yumi replied, as she laughed a little bit.

"It's really nice to meet you all." Nicole said as she ate her breakfast. Many people came to their table and started to ask questions.

"People please! Can't the lady enjoy her breakfast in peace?" Odd said, making everyone leave. The breakfast went fine and then the bell rang. It was time for class already!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok…how about we play let's make a deal. You review, I update. I'll update the next chapter on a freebee. I'm not saying I won't update, but reviews are nice! Oh yeah, and a rule I have. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say CRAP! Flames are just mean and put people down. So, please try your best not to flame!


	2. Lyoko life

I'm back! And I'd like to thank my reviewer, K1092000! If anybody writes a review, I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for it. So, thanks in advance! '…' Are thoughts ok?

Nicole's POV:

Mrs. Hertz class was SO boring. I sat next to Odd. He would text message my cell and I'd text him back.

"Nicole," Mrs. Hertz said tapping her foot, "What is the answer?" I studied the board behind her. Enzymes.

"She's gonna get it now!" Sissy whispered to Herb.

"Um…Catalyst?" She said.

"And what is a catalyst?" Mrs. Hertz narrowed her eyes. 'CRAP! Wait, I know this!'

"A catalyst is something that speeds up a reaction!" I said confidently.

"Hm…that is correct!" Mrs. Hertz said. Sissy's eye twitched. Herb smiled at her and Sissy elbowed him. The bell rang and Nicole got up to pack her bag.

Sissy knocked her books on the floor as she said, "Whoops! Clumsy me!" The books fell and papers flew everywhere! Odd and Nicole got on the floor to pick up the papers. They reached for the same one and Odd's hand went on top of hers. They both blushed as they walked out. The next classes were all a blur before they walked outside to the fresh autumn air. Yumi was waiting for them on a bench. They all left for lunch.

"Chicken and yellow rice! Mm…mm…mm!" Odd said as he dug into his food. Jeremy was on his computer when all of a sudden it beeped. He looked at his computer and his eyes widened. He looked at Nicole, fixed his glasses, and looked back at his laptop. He closed it and went out. Yumi followed him outside.

Outside…

"What was that all about?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to the factory for a little bit. See you tonight." He said as he went into the sewer and closed the lid. Yumi walked back and sat down. Sissy walked over to the Lyoko gang's table and spit her gum on Nicole's shoe.

"Whoops! Looks like I gotta find a spot and _stick_ to it!" Sissy said as she laughed.

"Well, you should _stick_ to a spot because you never know when your milk," Nicole picked up her milk carton and dumped it over Sissy's head, "Will turn on you!" She walked out of the cafeteria and Odd followed, laughing all the way. Sissy stormed out and ran to her room in tears. She ran right past Nicole and accidentally hit her elbow. Nicole felt SO bad.

Sissy's POV…

I burst my room and ran into the shower. I had to wash away the stench of defeat…and dairy. I was finally clean and I threw my drenched clothes into the clothes hamper. I put on a pink bra and underwear. I was HUMILIATED! I flopped down on my bed and broke into deep, heavy sobs of pain.

"In front of the whole school AND Ulrich! What a day! I am so humiliated." I got up and walked towards the mirror. 'If she thinks she can mess with Sissy and get away with it, she's got another thing coming!' I thought as I smiled and pulled my cell phone out of my purse.

Normal POV…

Jeremy called Odd's cell and told him to get the others and come, and to bring Nicole. She grabbed her skateboard like Odd told her to and they left. They walked into the forest. They then approached the lid.

"Come down here." Odd said picking up the lid and putting it to the side. Nicole just followed hesitantly and Odd covered the lid. Nicole followed Odd as they skated through the sewers. Odd jumped over the water, but Nicole stopped.

"It's ok, you can do it!" Odd said as he stopped and turned around to face her. She leapt over the water and the last wheel got caught on the cement. The skateboard fell to the ground and Nicole stumbled forward. Odd caught her and they stood there for a while. I think it was because they got lost in each other's eyes. They realized just how close they were and broke apart with a hint of blush. They followed through and went into the elevator. They met up with Yumi and Ulrich who were already there. Jeremy turned, as he was about to explain.

"Nicole. This is a super calculator and you are in an abandoned factory. This super calculator can make material items become virtualized. You get transferred to a virtual world known as Lyoko. An ultimate evil named X.A.N.A is there and we also have an ally. He name is Aelita." Jeremy explained.

"Aelita, that's such a pretty name. It has a hint of familiarity in it you know?" Nicole said.

"Yes, and this world is like a video game. But, do NOT treat it as one. You have hit points and skills. But, you can get hurt. Oh, and if you don't have any hit points left, you will be devirtualized. It's when you return to our world. There are many different kinds of monsters and elements. X.A.N.A activates a tower and Aelita has to deactivate it. That is our goal. X.A.N.A will sleep and we will return to the past. If someone dies, even returning to the past won't help. This is why the world is quite important. Now, let's explain the skills. Odd, he has the agility of a cat. He has claws and visions of the future. He also has laser arrows. Ulrich is a samurai figure. He has fission and fusion powers. He can make impact and his weapon is a sword. Yumi had a fan in her hair, which acts as a boomerang. She has telekinesis. Aelita can make digital barriers and shield with her mind. She is also the only one among us who can deactivate the tower. You Nicole, have skills as well. You have Yumi's outfit, although it is blue and green. You have many abilities as well. You can also make digital barriers and shields. You have telekinesis and visions of the future. You have a sword and fission/fusion powers. Well, now that that's settled…let's get you guys into the scanners!"

Ok…there's the chapter. The next one will be all about Lyoko!


	3. First impressions

Hello! I am back. I don't own Code: Lyoko!

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Nicole headed to the scanners. Yumi and Ulrich got into their scanners as Odd explained the process to Nicole. She stepped in and she gasped when the door closed. Odd got into the scanner.

"Ready guys? Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Nicole." Jeremy said as he typed in the code.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Nicole. Virtualization!" Jeremy said as they became virtual. They fell into the desert region. Well, Nicole fell on her butt and Odd helped her up.

"The tower is in the desert region. But first, find Aelita. She's North of you." Jeremy's voice echoed through out the world.

"This is incredible!" Nicole said as she ran along with the group. They ran north until Aelita was waving to them in the distance.

"Hello!" Aelita said as she bolted forward. Aelita was introduced to Nicole and they turned around.

"These must be the monsters huh?" Nicole said as she pointed forward.

"Now Nicole, you just stay behind me and I'll take care of the- -" Odd was cut off by a sword diving into the monsters and an echoing voice drawing a shield around everyone. Nicole grabbed her sword, looked back, and smiled.

"Whoa…" The boys said in unison as they looked at her.

"What? Can't a girl play video games!" Nicole laughed as she ran forward. They all followed and were greeted by 5 crabs. Odd quickly fired his arrows and hit one. It exploded as Ulrich dragged his sword through the second one. Yumi used her telekinesis to pick up a rock and smash a crab. Nicole used fission and broke into three people. The first one died, but the other two beat the rest.

"Nice job you guys! The tower is about half a mile in the front." Jeremy said as he stared at the computer screen. They ran forward reached the tower. There were 10 hornets awaiting them. They all began to fight, all except for Nicole. She was having a vision. Her vision ended by the time they were destroyed. Aelita ran into the tower and Odd backed up, just like in her vision.

"Odd, NO!" Nicole screamed as she pulled Odd back, just as the spot Odd was standing on split into separate plateaus.

Meanwhile…

Aelita stepped in to the tower and got lifted up to the top of the area.

Meanwhile…

Unfortunately, Nicole tripped forward and was about to fall.

Meanwhile…

Aelita pressed her hand onto the screen and it read 'Aelita'.

Meanwhile…

Odd lurched forward and grabbed Nicole. It looked like he was dipping her.

Meanwhile…(Sorry for all of the meanwhiles)

She typed in 'Lyoko' and the data behind her fell.

Meanwhile…

Odd and Nicole blushed as they smiled at each other.

"Return to the past NOW!" Jeremy said as a light engulfed everyone. They were back at school a few minutes after Sissy had ran to her room. They went on with their day until when they were walking to their dorms.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nicole randomly screamed as she smiled. Everyone laughed as they went their separate ways.

Well, review please! And I'd like to thank my ONLY reviewer, K1092000. I will have to repay you somehow! That was a short chapter….


	4. 3:15 or 3:10?

Hello! I don't own Code: Lyoko…NOW I DO! (Steals Code: Lyoko, causing lawyers to dog pile on her) OK OK! I DON'T OWN CODE: LYOKO! GET OFF OF ME!(They leave) Well, I'd like to give a shout out to K1092000! Thanks for reviewing and it would be FANTASTIC if you could get another person. I wonder if no one reads it because Odd isn't with Naomi…oh well! On with the story and thanks!

Odd and Nicole were out in the moonlight. Nicole was sitting on the bench as Odd was pacing around looking at the ground.

"Hey, come sit down." Nicole said as she smiled. In an instant he was there. Nicole laughed as she leaned against Odd's body and stared at the moon. She looked up at him and their lips met in a kiss. The next thing Odd knew, he was lying down on the bench and Nicole was sitting on his chest. She was kissing the very spot on his neck.

"Nicole?"

"Odd?"

"Nicole!"

"Odd!"

"NICOLE!"

"ODD!"

Odd awoke in his bed and looked around the room. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at a very angry Ulrich.

"ODD! Stop dreaming about Nicole! It's annoying!" Ulrich said as he threw Odd's teddy bear at his head, layed back down, and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He fell asleep almost instantly. Odd just looked at his teddy bear and then threw it on the floor. He moaned and fell face first on his pillow. Then he got an idea!

"Hey, Kiwi?" Odd said as he looked down at Kiwi, who for once wasn't shedding on Ulrich's bed. Kiwi just looked up.

"Do you think I talk annoyingly in my sleep? Be honest boy ok?" Odd asked looking down at Kiwi. Kiwi put his head down and put his hands over his ears. Odd just moaned again and let the sweet kiss of sleep carry him off into serenity.

The next morning…

Knock knock knock! Odd was knocking on Nicole's door, as he usually did every morning considering he was her guide. She was wearing a different outfit when he opened the door. (A different outfit? DUNDUNDUN!) This was not just ANY outfit. This was the kind of outfit that makes you boys' double check to see if you're drooling. Odd certainly had to! Nicole had on a red belly tube top that was tight enough to show her figure, but not tight enough so you could see her ribs. She also had on black Capri's. They were tight until they reached the knee, then they flared out. She was also wearing black sneakers that had red flames on the sides. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with two pieces of curled hair left out in the front. She was wearing really nice red lipstick with gloss over it. She just smiled and walked out.

"So?" Nicole said as she turned around in a circle, as if she was a model.

Silence.

Nicole just shook her head and walked out. She had to come back to get Odd, who was in some trance.

"Hello?" Nicole said as she snapped her fingers in his face. He was normal again, well, as close as he can be to normal. They walked out into the cafeteria and got their breakfast.

"Oh! Forgot the OJ! Be right back ok?" Nicole said as she got up. The moment she got up, Odd placed his face right in front of Ulrich, startling him a bit.

"I like Nicole!" He said.

"No really? I just thought you talked about her in your sleep for nothing!" Ulrich said as he took a bite out of toast.

"I wanna go out on a date with her!" Odd said as he looked around cautiously.

"Whoa! Serious." Ulrich said as he whispered stuff in Odd's ear. Odd just smiled in agreement as he sat back down and scoffed down his breakfast. Nicole came back with the OJ and sat down. Ulrich just smiled and got up to leave.

"Uh Nicole, are you doing- -" Sissy slammed her hands on the table to gather everyone's attention.

"Hello losers! Nicole, can we talk for a minute?" Sissy said as an evil gleam of light danced across her eyes.

"Um ok? I'll be back in a minute alright?" Nicole said as they walked out into the hallway.

"You know that Odd likes you right?" Sissy said in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"Uh, I don't know." Nicole said as she leaned up against a wall.

"Well, he does and he wants to meet you behind the tool shed at 3:15 today ok?" Sissy said.

"Uh, ok. So, I'm meeting him behind the tool shed at 3:15 today?"

"Yes! And I will escort you there since you don't know where it is ok?"

"Um, ok. Thanks Sissy!" Nicole said as the bell rang. Sissy practically threw Nicole into her next class as she ran to meet Odd in the cafeteria. He was about to walk out when Sissy touched his shoulder. She told Odd the same thing, except to go at 3:10 instead of 3:15. No big deal, just a five-minute difference right? Wrong! The minute Odd left, she yanked out her cell and dialed a number. She told that person on the other line what she had told Odd. Everything matched to a tee. She hung up the phone and laughed.

"I told her she would pay! And now she will!"

HUH! What evil is Sissy plotting? Review and I'll tell you!


	5. Fights, makeups, and confessions

Hello! I don't own Code: Lyoko and I never will. SOB! I also don't own the movie 'Raise your voice' where part of this chapter comes from. Why must we put a disclaimer? If we owned any of these shows, do you really think we'd be posting on this site? It just makes me feel like I own nothing…OH WELL! On with the story!

Nicole's POV:

I couldn't decide what to wear! I had about 3 tons of clothes piled in my room. Hey, it's 2:45! Can you blame me? I finally decided, with the help of Yumi that is. I had a black tank top on with a red, long sleeve, button up shirt over it. I left the buttons at the top unbuttoned so you could see my tank top. I wore a purple skirt and blue boots. My hair hung loose and I met Sissy at her room at 3:00. We headed for the tool shed. She seemed to be stalling for something. Oh well! It's 3:10 right now and we are finally outside!

At the tool shed…

Odd walked through the fence gate to the tool shed. Ever since Milli and Tamia were caught playing in there, Jim built the fence. Odd got in and went into the tool shed. Nicole wasn't there, but some else was.

"Sam?" Odd said as he verified that it was her.

"Yes Odd! It's me! The message was relayed to me on my cell phone and I feel the same way!" Sam said as she smiled at him.

"Confused?" Odd asked.

"No silly! I love you too!" Sam said as she got up and walked towards Odd.

"Um…I don't mean to send an arrow through your parade floats, but I don't feel that way…at least not about you." Odd said looking down.

"Who then? Hn, Never mind that. I think I know what the problem is. You want a nice girl. Well, I'm bad. But I can be better." Sam said as she leaned in and locked lips with Odd.

3:15.

Sissy stood outside the tool shed and watched through the window as Nicole opened the door.

Nicole was speechless, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Odd broke apart with Sam as he looked at her and Sam smiled. Nicole had tears welling up in her eyes as she slammed the door and ran out.

"NICOLE!" Odd screamed as he ran out after her. Sissy smiled in satisfaction as he ran out and saw Sam inside. She was furious! She walked out of sight. Nicole was running through campus as Odd chased after her screaming her name. He finally got her in his arms.

"JERK!" Nicole managed to choke out through her tears. She pushed Odd to the floor and ran out of everyone's sight.

Odd got up and heard Sam's voice.

"Odd?" Sam said as she looked at him.

Odd turned around, pointed at Sam, and shouted, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He charged after Nicole again, yelling her name as Sam turned and ran off.

Nicole's POV:

I was running through the halls until I reached my dorm and burst in. I locked the door and ran to my dresser. I wiped my eyes with a tissue.

"Stupid!" I whispered as Odd knocked on my door.

"Nicole?"

"GO AWAY!"

Odd sighed as he walked away to his dorm to seek advice from Ulrich.

Normal POV:

Nicole flopped on her bed as she sobbed her eyes out. Sissy was more then happy when she walked into her room. She was humming a melody as she went to fix her makeup.

In Odd's room…

Odd told Ulrich and Jeremy everything that happened in that past 10 minutes. All of a sudden, Jeremy's computer beeped as Aelita told him of an attack.

"Oh great…X.A.N.A's attacking!" Jeremy sighed.

"I'll go with Odd. Jeremy, you call Yumi and tell her to get Nicole." Ulrich commanded as he ran out with a very melancholy Odd. Jeremy did as he was told and informed Yumi about the attack. He ran out and saw Yumi running towards Nicole's dorm. She knocked on the door they were off. As they were running, Sissy laughed at Nicole. Yumi stopped for a minute and turned to Sissy.

"I know you had something to do with this! And I'm going to find out!" She called back as she took out her cell phone.

"Hey Jer, I'm going to stay here and investigate. Nicole's on her way though." Yumi said as she hung up her phone. Nicole just ran out as she heard this and bolted to the factory. She finally arrived and glared at Odd.

BOOM!

The hornet exploded as an arrow went into it. They were in the polar region and they were all fighting hard.

Back at Earth…

Yumi was walking around the tool shed when she heard someone inside. She opened the door to see Sam packing her bag.

"Hey Sam? Why are you here and what exactly went on? Did Sissy have anything to do with this?" Yumi said as she sat down on a box.

"Um...yeah. Sissy called me on my cell and said that Odd liked me and to come to the shed at 3:10. I kissed Odd and Nicole came. She ran out crying and Odd followed." Sam said as she went to leave.

"Ok…thanks!" Yumi said as she bolted out of the shed and called Jeremy.

In Lyoko…

They had finally reached the tower and Aelita was inside. Yumi's voice echoed through Lyoko as she told everyone what Sam had said. Odd ran to Nicole to find that she was smiling. They hugged each other.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said as a rewinding sound went through out Lyoko. Odd and Nicole broke apart. They started to move in for a kiss when the light engulfed them. They were about an inch apart when it hit them. They were back at lunch the previous day.

"Hello losers! Nicole, can we talk for a minute?" Sissy said as an evil gleam of light danced across her eyes.

"Um ok? I'll be back in a minute alright?" Nicole said as they walked out into the hallway.

"You know that Odd likes you right?" Sissy said in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"I sure hope she does." Odd said as he walked into the hallway.

"Well, I have a confession to make. I like you too, Odd." Nicole said as she smiled and looked at him.

The bell rings!

"Can I escort you to your next class?" Odd asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Sure!" Nicole said as she took his hand and they walked into their class.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sissy said as she stood there, obviously stunned.

"Late for class." A random hall monitor said as he stuck a late slip to Sissy's forehead. She walked off angrily to her next class.

HUZZAH! That's the end of that chapter! How was it? I hope you guys liked it! Until next time! Review and I'll update.


	6. Code: Antivirus

Hello everybody! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! I looked at my mailbox and squealed in happiness! Thank you! I don't own Code: Lyoko.

K1092000:I constantly update my stories! I can't help it! The other night, I was sitting at the dinner table with my family. All of a sudden, I gasped REALLY loud and ran to the computer!

Slayer Kamikaze: Thank you! You don't know how much that made my day!

American-Kitty: It's ok...I'm happy you reviewed!

Well, now that that's out of the way, the story continues!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yumi screamed as she threw a punch at Nicole. Nicole ducked and jumped.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nicole shouted as she kicked Yumi in the stomach and she fell back. They were both panting when Yumi got up and then they were laughing hysterically.

"Ok, you guys have been fighting for the past twenty minutes. Can I spar now?" Ulrich said as he got up.

"Sure." Nicole smiled and sat down by Odd. He smiled and then spawn of Satan came. Sissy.

"Ulrich, why do you spar with Yumi when you can be with me?" Sissy said as she shoved Yumi aside.

Ulrich went to kick, but then stopped and said, "I can't hit you…"

"I knew you loved me Ulrich poo! I knew it!" Sissy said as she perked up a bit.

"I don't want you embarrass you in front of the school. And plus…you'll tell your daddy on me!" Ulrich said acting all prissy.

"Um… Ulrich? You do that a little _too_ well!" Nicole said as she got up and walked towards Jeremy. He was staring at the computer. Sissy just rubbed Ulrich's chin and walked away.

"What're you working on?" Nicole said as she sat down.

"Aelita's materialization." Jeremy said as he pressed a button. A large red X in a red circle came up, made a beeping noise, and spun in a circle.

"Huh?" Nicole said as she almost fell over from the unexpected beeping.

"No No No! Not again!" Jeremy said as he closed the screen to look at the program again. Nicole studied it for a while.

"I don't understand. The data looks fine." Nicole said as she studied it again.

"Aelita has a virus in her. We can materialize her for a day, but we can't cut the power because If X.A.N.A goes, so does Aelita. I'm trying to find an anti0virus within the formula." Jeremy said as he looked at the screen again. Nicole stared a little more closely.

"Um…why don't you just increase the data flow by 50 and open a folder that holds up to 1,000 KB?" Nicole said.

"Huh?" Jeremy said as he looked at the screen again.

Nicole highlighted the part she was talking about and said, "Just update your megabytes."

"Oh, why that's quite impossible..." Jeremy said as his eyes got wide as he stared at the highlighted part again.

"Hm?" Nicole said smiling.

"But of course! Why didn't I see that?" Jeremy asked?

"I was written in 1's and 0's. They are hard to read aren't they? I only know because I'm a well known hacker!" Nicole said as Jeremy looked at her in disbelief.

Nicole rolled her eyes and said, "Just try it!" Jeremy increased the flow of the data and updated the megabyte. He already had a folder that held 1,000 KB. He typed in the materialization code again and was surprised when a green check in a spinning circle appeared on the screen!

"I'm off to the factory!" Jeremy said as he saved the formula and closed the laptop. The bell rang.

"We'll cover for you, Einstein!" Odd said as Nicole and the others walked inside. They were in math when all of a sudden Nicole's cell started to vibrate. The screen read, 'S.O.S X.A.N.A. J'

"May I go to the infirmary?" Nicole said standing up.

"Yes, of course." The teacher said. Great! Now to get he others…AHA!

"Thank you ma'am..." Nicole said, suddenly falling to the ground as if she were passed out.

I'll take her to the infirmary!" Odd said as her picked her up and gave a 'X.A.N.A.'s up from naptime!' kind of look and walked out.

"Um…excise me ma'am, I don't to well either." Yumi said as her face got pale and Ulrich insisted on taking her to the infirmary. They ran out and seen Jim following them.

"What're you kids doing!" Jim said as he glared at them.

"I've got this. GO!" Nicole whispered as they all ran towards the forest.

"Hello Jim, I'm just looking for my necklace…" Nicole lied, hiding her necklace in her shirt.

"Oh I see, and this couldn't wait?" Jim smirked.

"Um…no it couldn't. You see, my brother gave this to me and well, he's not alive anymore." Nicole said as tears were welling up in her eyes. But, this was the truth and nothing but it.

"Oh, ok. Go on then!" Jim scowled as he walked back to campus. Nicole just wiped away her tears and ran toward the sewer lid.

"Leon…" She whispered as she whispered as she held the necklace in her grasp.

SMASH!

The sypder fell off the cliff and got impaled by a tree. Nicole just laughed as she lifted things and smashed monsters. But there was something different. She was fighting harder then anyone had ever seen her. She had passion burning in her eyes and heart. You could feel it. After some great teamwork, they reached the tower. Aelita ran in and they stopped to guard the tower, just in case right? Aelita deactivated the tower. But Jeremy didn't return to the past…he said something else, something made Aelita want to cry out of happiness.

"Code: Earth!" Jeremy screamed as he pressed the button. That wasn't what made her so happy. It was the next thing he said.

"Code: Anti-virus!" Jeremy smiled as he pressed the button and ran to the scanner. They all came back to earth to a freshly opened scanner. Aelita woke up and did something no one had seen coming. She jumped out of the scanner and kissed Jeremy straight on the lips. They blushed and walked out. Yumi and Ulrich walked side-by-side and then Odd turned to Nicole.

"Hey, do you want to go out tomorrow night? Get some ice cream and see a movie or something? I'll pay for dinner." Odd said as he mentally got down and prayed.

"I'd…I'd love to!" Nicole said as they walked out hand in hand.

That's all for this chapter! You review and I update! Thanks again to my reviewers! (Gives you cookies)


	7. Yumi's jealousy

Hey, everybody! Howzit? I don't own Code: Lyoko and I never will! Thanks to my reviewers! I don't own evanescence and italics is singing.

"Oh Jeremy, everybody! Thank you all so much!" Aelita said as smiled.

"Come on, let's go take this trash to the burner!" Nicole said as they all walked into where the off switch was.

"X.A.N.A., You've caused us nothing but trouble! Hurting Aelita, making us fight…but you know what? I want to thank you! With out you, we would have never met Aelita! So now that I'm done, GOODBYE MONSTER!" Jeremy said as he turned the switch and pulled the plugs. He turned to Aelita to see if she was ok. She was crying and laughing. We were all so happy as we locked the factory down and went back to school. Odd took Aelita into the principal's office and they were in there for a few minutes.

"She's in!" Odd said as he smiled.

"The only problem is that I don't have a place to stay!" Aelita said looking down.

Yumi was about to speak when Nicole said, "I have a single dorm! You can be with me! I'm lonely anyways!"

Nicole and Aelita walked off with Aelita's bags to get her situated. Yumi clenched her fist for a minute. A little while later, they went into the auditorium to practice. Nicole and Jeremy sat down. For some reason, Aelita went on the stage.

"I want to show what I can do!" Aelita said as she sat at the drums. She began to play the song Nicolas was playing. It sounded fantastic! Nicolas came in at that moment.

"What's going on here?" Nicolas said in his stuffy-nosed voice.

"Um…Nicolas? I think we have a new drummer." Ulrich said as he sat at his piano.

"Oh, I understand…wait! No I don't. Oh well!" Nicolas said dumbfounded as he shrugged and walked out. They all got ready. Odd got his guitar as Aelita got her drumsticks. Ulrich sat at his piano and Yumi got the microphone.

"Guys! Wait a second. We have all the makings of a band. We even have a specialist in the effects!" Odd said as he looked at Jeremy.

"Your point?" Yumi said.

"I think we need a background singer!" Odd said smiling.

"Who!" Yumi said as she shook her head.

"NICOLE!" Odd said as he pulled her onto the stage.

"WHAT? I'm the singer in this band!" Yumi argued.

"What? Jealous Yumi?" Jeremy teased.

"NO!" Yumi spat back.

"Then just let her try!" Odd replied.

"FINE," Yumi said as she stood aside and muttered, "She probably can't sing anyway."

Nicole got on the stage and took the microphone.

"_You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breath. You're taking over me!_ _Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me. Taking over me. Your Taking Over Me. Taking over me. Taking over me!_" Nicole put the microphone back and smiled. They all clapped, all except for Yumi, that is. Her voice sounded as if an angel came down, possessed Nicole while she was singing, and then left. Well, she definatly sounded better then Yumi.

"Um…Yumi?" Ulrich said.

"I think we found our backup singer." Aelita said.

"Yeah…the backup singer is Yumi." Jeremy said.

"And the lead singer is…Nicole." Odd said.

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Yumi said.

"Majority rules Yumi." Odd said.

"I can't believe this! This is NOT happening! Thanks A LOT!" Yumi glared at Nicole before she ran out.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Nicole said looking down at the ground weakly.

"You've done nothing to apologize for!" Odd said as he got up on the stage and put his arm around Nicole, trying to comfort her.

"I'll take care of Yumi." Ulrich said walking out.

They all watched as Nicole began to cry, holding her necklace.

That's all for this chapter. Review please!


	8. Painful memories surface

I know this is about the third time I've updated today, but hey, what my reviewers' want, they get! I don't own Code: Lyoko.

Odd's cell phone rang and he answered it. When he hung up the phone, he ran outside in a rush. They all followed him to Main Street to see a car accident had taken place. There was ambulance there with a teenage girl inside. Odd ran to the ambulance and started talking to the man. Odd walked back and right past the others as if they didn't exist. Nicole followed Odd to he boardwalk at the beach. She sat down next to him. He was a wreck.

"Odd, what's wrong? And who was that teenage girl?" Nicole said as she looked at him. He was crying.

"That was my older sister. The only one who really cared about me. She died in that accident." Odd said as his teardrops hit the water beneath him.

"Oh, Odd." Nicole said as she hugged him.

"My father left when I was just a little kid and my mom was a wreck for a while. My older sister, Eden, was the only one who ever watched out for me. Even though I didn't do anything, I feel like it was my fault." Odd said wiping away the tears, just for new ones to take their place.

"I know how you feel." Nicole said.

"No you don't. No one knows how I feel." Odd said curling up into a ball.

"When I was 5, my older brother Leon, he was six at the time, we were playing in the snow. Actually, we were building a snowman." Nicole said taking grasp of her necklace. It was a silver cross on a chain.

"Huh?" Odd said looking over.

"A drunk driver came and hit the snowman. Unfortunately, Leon was building it. Leon went to the hospital while I, was completely unscaved. When we went to the hospital, they said he had massive swelling of the brain. My mom asked if that was a coma. He said no, that he was brain dead." Nicole said, as she couldn't fight back the tears any longer.

"Oh…" Odd said looking at the water.

"I always felt as if it was my fault because I was getting the stick arms in the other direction. But whether I was here or there, it didn't matter. I still had seen that big hunk of junk car plowing into my brother. The blood, the terror, the pain, I seen it all with my five year old eyes!" Nicole said as she gasped for air sobbing hysterically.

" I…" Odd couldn't seem to find the words.

"He had a chain around his neck. It was perfect. No blood or dents or anything! It had a weird glow to it. My mom said he would have wanted me to have it. Leon would have wanted me to have it. We had always dreamed of being in a band. So after he died, I pursued our dream and with my naturally gifted voice, here I am now. What was your sister's dream?" Nicole said as she wiped away the tears and sniffled.

"We both wanted to become famous guitarist. That's when she bought me a black guitar, the one I have now." Odd said as he wiped away his tears and smiled at the memory.

"Well then, let's pursue our dreams! I'll keep up my singing if you promise to pursue your dream of being a famous guitarist! Ok?" Nicole said as she stood.

"Right!" Odd said as he stood up as well.

"Odd, don't ever change." Nicole said as she smiled.

"I won't." Odd said as he hugged Nicole. Then, he pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back, making the kiss more passionate. They broke apart and walked back to the school.

There you guys go! I hope you liked it! I made it up all by my self! I'm really good at tragedy for some reason…aw well! Review!


	9. Simple and clean

I don't own Code: Lyoko. My reviewers' rock! (Puts cookies, brownies, and cakes in the stove) Btw, I don't own anything but Nicole. I don't own Utada Hikaru or any of the songs she sings. Italics are singing or reading.

Nicole and Odd walked back onto the school grounds, just in time for dinner! Nicole walked into the cafeteria with Odd and got in line. Aelita and Jeremy had already gotten their dinner and sat down. Odd Nicole smiled as they got their pizza and sat down. Yumi and Ulrich walked in. Nicole moaned, as she knew the end was near. Yumi and Ulrich got their food. They sat down and Nicole kept as quiet as she could.

Nicole's POV:

OK! I've been sitting her for the past 20 minutes as silent as ant and Yumi has NOT stopped glaring at me yet! I'M GOING TO SCREAM! No, Nicole calm down!

Normal POV:

"So," Yumi said breaking the silence though still glaring, "Have you wrote any new songs lately miss lead?"

"Um…I have a rough idea." Nicole said as she bit her lip.

"Oh really?" Yumi said surprised by her answer.

"Yeah, want to see them?" Nicole said perking up a bit.

"Whatever." Yumi said smirking.

"Here." Nicole said handing her a notebook. There was a page folded over She opened it to see scribbled out things and everything was out of order.

"I can't read it." Yumi said handing the notebook back to Nicole.

"This is the correct order." Nicole said, writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to Yumi.

I'm sitting here in the rain 

_Hoping maybe someone will answer my call_

_My form covered in bloodstains_

_I pray for an answer as I fall_

_My broken spirit and heart_

_I don't think that it will ever recover _

_But this is how it starts_

_Because you are like no other_

_So now that we're together_

_And I now that it is true_

_I'm finally light as a feather_

_So I can say that I love you_

Yumi handed it back and smiled. Nicole tucked it away into her notebook and laughed a little.

"You know what? I think it will great to have you as our lead." Yumi said as she walked away with a smile. Ulrich dumped his tray and followed her out. Aelita wanted to go back to the dorm and get some rest so Jeremy walked her back. The night was young so Odd and Nicole decided to go outside and sit on the bench.

"You know," Nicole said as she stared at the pink sky, "I can't wait until we have our first real jam together. It'll be great."

"I know. The pop rock progressives are gonna rock the house!" Odd said as they watched the sunset. It was wonderful. Then, they stood outside and talked for a while. Until it was about 10:00 and they had to go inside. Odd dropped her off at her dorm and kissed her goodnight. He walked off as Nicole opened the door and walked in. She changed into her pajamas. He sat back in her bed and Aelita stared at her.

"Is everything alright Aelita?" Nicole said as she looked over.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the first time I came to Earth. Jeremy and I listened to music before we took our pictures. It was called 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru. Do you know it?"

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, Please! Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me fell tonight. It's hard to let it go. You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. You smiled at me and said. Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will understand what I meant when I said No. I don't think life is quite that simple._" Nicole sang as she stopped to see that Aelita was sleeping. She hummed the rest of the song to help her get to sleep. After all, there was a big practice the next day!

That's all for now! (The oven beeps and I hand out brownies, cookies, and cakes to all of my reviewers.) Review and I'll give you pudding next time!


	10. Handlebar carriages

Hey, I don't own Code: Lyoko and I never will! I'd like to thank my reviewers. You guys rock. I don't own Evanescence. And just like I promised…PUDDING! (Tries to open the pudding wrapper) They got to stop putting the child safety locks on these things!

Nicole's POV:

I woke up late and walked into the shower. I was awoken by the crisp, cold water hitting my back. I yelped and turned it to warmish hot. It was refreshing. By the time I got out, Aelita was already awake and ready for a refreshing shower herself. I smiled as I walked to my bed in my towel and went through my dressers. I found a cute outfit and out it on. It was a black shirt that said, 'You got something to say?' in drippy red writing. I wore blue bellbottoms and black boots. I put on white gloves that showed my fingers and it had a crest in the middle. (If you've ever played Kingdom Hearts, you look at Sora and you'll know what kind I'm talking about.) I pulled my hair back into a neat ponytail and smiled in satisfaction. Aelita came out wearing…her normal outfit. (Surprise surprise!) We walked straight to the auditorium. They were already setting up.

"Jeremy!" Aelita said running to him.

"Hey babe." Odd said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled as I walked up onto the stage. They followed and Yumi handed me a slip of paper. It had the lyrics to the song on it. Everyone got into position. (Btw.Bold is Nicole singing and Italics is Yumi. Underlined is at the same time)

**Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that **

**Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
**  
_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she  
_  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
**Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie**

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
_  
It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Nicole and Yumi laughed as they gave each other high fives. They went on playing their songs until about 3:00. They went into the cafeteria and got some tacos. They chowed down on the savory Mexican food. They talked and what not. By the time they were done, it was 4:00. Odd laughed as he said that he had to go and left. Ulrich and Jeremy followed just in case he needed help.

"Well, if you'll excuse me girls. I have a date with destiny!" Nicole said as got up and walked out. Yumi and Aelita ran after.

"Hey! Guess what? Aelita and I figured it would be easier for you on your first date if we came with you with our boyfriends. Kid of like a triple date! We can tell that you're nervous!" Yumi said smirking.

"W-what makes you say that?" Nicole asked as he legs began to shake. Aelita and Yumi smiled.

"Um…hehehe?" Nicole said as they ran off to Nicole's dorm. Odd planned on dinner, ice cream and a movie. When they met outside. The boys were wearing different clothes. (DUNDUNDUN!) Jeremy had blue jeans and a purple shirt. Ulrich had a pair of baggy black pants and a red shirt. Odd had BAGGY blue jeans and a white tank top. He had a black hoodie covering it. Aelita had a red halter top dress and red high heels. Yumi had a black spaghetti strap dress with black high heels. Nicole was wearing a blue strapless dress with crystal clear heels. They all smiled as they got on the handlebars of the respected boyfriends bike. It wasn't exactly a stretch limozine…but hey! They arrived at Chili's for dinner. It was delicious. Ulrich even had the courage to talk to Yumi! Next, they went out for some ice cream. Aelita got strawberry while Yumi got vanilla. Nicole got mint chocolate chip and Jeremy got pecan. Ulrich received chocolate and Odd got…well, a little bit of everything! (This what I think they would like.) When they were done, they got back on their metal carriages and rode off to the movies.

(Finally gets the wrapper off using the Jaws of Life) YAY! Here you go my reviewers! And if you review, then maybe I'll let you lick the spoon!   



	11. A very good movie

I don't own Code: Lyoko! But I DO own the cupcakes I just baked for my reviewers. (Hands out cupcakes)

- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -

They decided to see 'Hitch'. Wow…two hours of silence went by that quickly. Silence…HAHA! That was funny! The movie was over and the lights came back on. They were sitting in the very back row all by themselves. Jeremy and Aelita were kissing each other…but at least they were in their seats! Ulrich was facing forward and Yumi was facing him on his lap. They were kissing each other. They stopped as they realized the movie was over and blushed. Then, they saw that Odd and Nicole's seats were empty. They looked down. Odd was lying on the ground and Nicole was lying on top of him. They also realized they movie was over and got up.

"Uh…good movie huh?" Nicole said trying to swim in this wave of embarrassment.

"Very good movie!" Yumi and Aelita said together, looking at the boys. That'll make a good inside joke! They all got out and rode home. The girl received a kiss from their respective prince charming. Nicole and Aelita were very hyper. Two minutes later, they fell asleep on the bed in their clothes. They were both having interesting dreams…

Nicole's dream:

The landscape was a field filled flowers. Odd was standing by a cloth on the ground. At that instant, I had a picnic basket in my hand. I walked over to Odd and said hello. He said 'Oh look Booboo! A pic-I-nic basket!' as he transformed into Yogi the bear. I screamed as I dropped the basket and ran away.

Reality:

Nicole woke up and had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She fell back on her pillow and drifted off again.

Aelita's dream:

Aelita and Jeremy were in a realm of 1' and 0's. Out of nowhere, the 0's began to choke Jeremy as Aelita turned into a gigantic 1.

In reality…

Aelita shot up and looked around.

"I've got to stop eating those snowcaps!" Aelita said as she fell asleep again.

The next morning…

Aelita and Nicole gathered up with the others and ate their breakfast. Aelita noticed that Jeremy's pancake looked like a 0.

"Um…Jeremy, be careful with that pancake! Aelita said as she took a bite of bacon.

"So…do you guys wanna go on a picnic today?" Odd said smiling. Nicole's eyes got wide as the right one began to twitch.

"Are you alright?" Yumi said.

"P…i…c…n…i…c." Nicole managed to choke out.

"It'll be fine! I won't eat it all, I SWEAR!" Odd said as he held up one hand.

"What? Oh," Nicole said coming back to reality, "OK…we'll go on the Pic—pic—pic—pic…" This went on for a while.

"Picnic?" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, that word!" Nicole said as she freaked out.

That left for the picnic shortly after 11:00. They ate on top of a hill. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chips, grapes, soda, and Wonka bars were served. We pigged out and then went to exercise. Yumi and Ulrich sparred; Aelita and Jeremy played Frisbee, and Nicole and Odd exercised in their own **_special_** way. They stayed until sundown.

"Oh my God!" Nicole said as she put her hand on her chest.

"What?" Odd asked.

"No! I had it this morning!" Nicole said as she turned around.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"I have to find it!" Nicole said as she walked towards the park.

"WHAT!" The all said.

"My necklace! I had it this morning and now it's gone." So they went back and looked for a few hours. They said they would look tomorrow; unfortunately, tomorrow was school. Nicole was so upset. She couldn't get to sleep. She had maybe 4 real hours of sleep. They went to the park the next morning at 6:00am. They asked the park's lost and found guy about the necklace. He said that someone walked off with it! Depressed, Nicole went back to school with the gang. Nicole was in tears by the time they walked in. The tears clouded her vision and stung her eyes. Her tear stained eyes widened in pure surprise and horror as she seen what was dangling around Sissy's neck.

DUNDUNDUN! I'll update soon. You need to review though! And…here's the spoon to be licked! (Throws it on the floor and my reviewers dog pile on it. They beat the crap out each other. When the smoke clears, American-Kitty is in the corner licking a spoon!) Review! (Tends to the injured Reviewers)


	12. Not your everyday cat fight

I'm back and I still don't own Code: Lyoko. Random person: I got it for you! (Hands a present box) YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Oh thank you Random person! I lov—(Opens box to find the first season of Code: Lyoko on video.) ;-; Stupid random person!

"Is that my necklace?" Nicole said as she ran over to Sissy.

"Oh this old thing? I've had it since last night." Sissy said smirking.

"Give. It. Back." Nicole said as she grinds her teeth.

"And why would I want to do something like that? I mean, it's just a necklace that happens to look incredibly good on me. It not like your stupid brother should've given you this necklace anyway!" Sissy said as she gave her little 'I said I would get you back!' look.

"That necklace is special to me you little slut!" Nicole said as she looked at Sissy. Sissy gasped and slapped Nicole across the face. Nicole turned around with her mouth wide open as she threw her books on the ground and pulled Sissy's hair to reach her face. Nicole kicked Sissy in the stomach and sent her flying back. Sissy got up in tears and threw a pencil at Nicole.

"Oh a pencil? That's affective!" Nicole said as she slapped Sissy across the face and kicked her in the ribs. She fell to the floor. Nicole sat on top of her and began to punch her in the face. To the left, then the right, left right left right until the principal came and _attempted_ to pull me off of Sissy. I just knocked his arm off and got up myself.

"Oh Sissy dear! You two in my office now!" The principal said as he helped Sissy up and brought her into the office. She sat out in the lobby as Nicole told her side of the story.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said as he looked at Nicole.

Nicole's story:

"Is that my necklace?" Nicole said as she ran over to Sissy.

"Oh this old thing? I've had it since last night." Sissy said smirking.

"Give. It. Back." Nicole said as she grinds her teeth.

"And why would I want to do something like that? I mean, it's just a necklace that happens to look incredibly good on me. It not like your stupid brother should've given you this necklace anyway!" Sissy said as she gave her little 'I said I would get you back!' look.

"That necklace is special to me you little slut!" Nicole said as she looked at Sissy. Sissy gasped and slapped Nicole across the face. Nicole turned around with her mouth wide open as she threw her books on the ground and pulled Sissy's hair to reach her face. Nicole kicked Sissy in the stomach and sent her flying back. Sissy got up in tears and threw a pencil at Nicole.

"Oh a pencil? That's affective!" Nicole said as she slapped Sissy across the face and kicked her in the ribs. She fell to the floor. Nicole sat on top of her and began to punch her in the face. To the left, then the right, left right left right until the principal came and _attempted_ to pull me off of Sissy.

Reality:

That's exactly what happened!" Nicole said. (It is! I copied the part and then pasted it)

"Ok…I'm going to get Sissy's side of the story." He said as he stood up.

"Ok, but if she says anything about unicorns and pixie dust, then I must have hit her harder then I thought!" Nicole said as she left. Sissy walked in.

"Tell me happened Sissy." The principal said as he sat down.

"OK Daddy – I mean – Sir." Sissy said.

Sissy's story:

I was walking through the halls, be adored by my millions of fans. Just another ordinary day! I had found a necklace in the park and wore it to school. Nicole burst into the room. She was angry because Odd and Jeremy came and began to cool me off with palm fans they made. Yumi and Aelita came and gave me tropical drinks. Ulrich came and gave me a crown. He was kissing me.

"SISSY! THAT'S MY NECKLACE!" Nicole said as she stomped forward.

"Oh my good golly gosh! I'm terribly sorry. Allow me to get this necklace off and in your possession right away.

"NO! I WANT IT NOW!" Nicole said as she stood in front of me.

"Yes. Right away!" Sissy said. I tried to get it off but the latch was stuck.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN SLUT!" Nicole said as she jumped at Sissy.

"NONONO! VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER!" I said as I ran away.

"IT'S THE ONLY SOLUTION!" Nicole said as she got on top of me.

Reality:

"And that's when you pulled her off." Sissy said as she smiled.

"I'm uh…going to have to think that over." He said as Sissy left.

A few moments later…

"Nicole…I believe your story. But, you shouldn't have hit her. For that you have both have after school detention for an hour today. And Sissy will return the necklace." He said as he walked away. Sissy turned took it off and threw it at Nicole. It fell. I'm lucky it didn't break. I put it back on and walked off to tell the others.

At detention…

3 minutes left. That wasn't as bad as I thought! When it was through, I wlaked outside after Sissy. I stopped and felt the tears coming. I couldn't believe what I saw!

WHAT IS IT! Review and I'll update! Muffins for all! (Hands out muffins)


	13. Sissy's jealousy:Aelita's beating

I don't own Code: Lyoko and I never will. BUT I'VE GOT CANNOLIES! (Throws them at the reviewers and someone screams 'MY EYE!') Whoops…hehe? UM…ARG! (Jumps into the fanfiction) Italics are thoughts. I don't own Evanescence or any other Evanescence content in this chapter or story.

A slump that looked like Aelita was surrounded by boys from Cadic. I could make out Herb and Nicolas…but the other boys were a blur. Sissy was leaning up against the lockers and smiled as they began to kick her.

'_Sorry sweetie, but it can't be this way. Ulrich refuses me for the whole time at Cadic and you waltz in for one day and he accepts you? NOPE! You need a good humiliation!'_ Sissy thought as she giggled a little bit.

"Back off!" I said as I ran over to them.

"Or what? You'll tackle me to the ground?" Nicolas said remembering this morning.

"Yeah!" Herb chimed in.

"I'm not telling you again. BACK OFF!" Nicole said as she stood there.

"And I'm not going to say this again," Nicolas said as he took out a pencil, "Or what?"

"Or I'll shove that pencil in a place you **_CAN'T_** retrieve it!" Nicole said as she smirked and evil glazed her eyes.

"You're not worth our time!" Herb said as he walked off with the other boys. Sissy, realizing she was all alone, squealed and ran off in the other direction.

"Oh, Aelita," Nicole said as she dropped to the floor beside her, "Why do you let them pick on you like that?" Aelita was very beaten up. Her clothes were wrinkled and torn. She was sore all over. Her hair was a mess. She had cuts and some of them were bleeding. She had a little bit of blood coming from her mouth.

"I didn't realize at the moment. So, I didn't have any time to react. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Fighting is wrong and I had no intention to do so." Aelita said as she got up and tried to walk.

"Let me help you." Nicole said as she attempted to pick Aelita up. She managed to get her on her back. Then they walked towards their dorm. Which fortunately, was only…far away.

(-.-;;;) Then the guys came and Aelita was brought to Dorothy. Within 10 minutes, Aelita came out with bandages and bruises. But she could walk again. We went off to our dorm. Aelita just lied down and quickly fell asleep.

"I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me. And the raindrops as they're falling tell a story. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos- your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. The nightmare I've built my own world to escape." Nicole sang to herself as she got on a jeans and a tee shirt. She threw on sneakers because Odd had asked her to play soccer today.

"Hey Odd!" I screamed as I ran towards the field. The players were Nicole, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

"You guys want to do girls against boys?" Yumi said.

"Nope!" Ulrich said.

"We wanna see which couple can beat the other." Odd replied.

"Whatever!" Nicole said as they got on their teams.

10-7. That was the score when the game was done. We had to call it a day because it was raining really badly. Well, Odd and I won so BOOYA! Odd and Ulrich scored like madmen. Yumi and I did pretty well ourselves.

"We'll see you guys later…or tomorrow…or whenever!" Nicole said as she kissed Odd's cheek and walked into the dorm. It was about 8 so I sat down and watched some TV before crashing at 10.

(Puts a wet cloth over K1092000's eye) I'm sorry! But the cannolies are good right? (Braces for a mob of angry tigers) REVIEW!


	14. The formal dance

I don't own Code: Lyoko and I never will! Not even in a million years! (A million years pass) Still own nothing! Here are some donuts!

Nicole's POV:

We gathered in the auditorium after breakfast. The principal had an announcement to make.

"Attention Cadic junior high, This Friday is our Formal dance. We will have three awards going out. The three best-dressed girls will get the award of a $100 gift card for a shopping spree. So make sure you dress in your best clothes. Sorry boys, this is a girl's only thing. We will have a professional DJ. The dance will last from 7:00 to 10:00. At 8:30, we will have The Foxtrot Fanatics performing until 9:00."

"THE POPROCK PROGRESSIVES!" The gang screams as they shook their heads.

"Of course." The principal said as he left the stage. No one could focus on anything but the dance. After all, it was Monday. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd plotted on how to ask the girls. They had decided that Odd would ask first, Jeremy second, and Ulrich last.

"Hey Nicole," Odd said as he approached her, "You know the dance on Friday? You wanna go with me?" Odd said as he kept his cool.

"I'd love too, Odd." Nicole said as she smiled.

"HEY NICOLE! COME ON!" Yumi screamed from her mom's car.

"Well, I've got to go shop for dresses. I'll talk to you later ok?" Nicole said as she turned to leave.

"But, It's only Monday!" Odd said as he tilted his head to the side.

"And the dance is Friday!" Nicole said as she rushed over to the car door.

"Women!" Odd said a she turned around.

"Actually, It's the MEN!" Nicole said before she got into the car with Yumi and Aelita.

At the mall…

"Oh my goodness! Look at this dress!" Aelita said, taking a pink dress from the rack. It was tight with skinny straps. Aelita tried it on and looked beautiful. She bought it for fifty dollars and sat down to wait.

"Whoa! Look at this!" Yumi called as she took a black dress from the rack. It had straps that were a little thicker then Aelita's. She tried hers on and looked great. It was tight at the top and wavy at the bottom. It was 55 dollars. Nicole looked around for about 10 extra minutes before she shouted.

"THIS DRESS IS PERFECT!" Nicole said as she bounced up and down. It looked like a dress that Cinderella wore, except it was strapless. It was white. She tried it on and looked at the tag. If her hopes were a bungee jumper, then the bungee strap broke and she rock bottom!

"150 dollars! I can't afford that! I only have 100!" Nicole said as she went to put the dress back.

"I think that I have 25 left and if Yumi pitches in, then you could afford it!" Aelita said as she looked at Yumi.

"I have 25 left as well." Yumi said as they handed it to Nicole.

"Oh guys!" Nicole said as she hugged them and bought the dress.

They went home and came back to the mall the next day. Their plan for shopping went sort of like this:

Monday: Dresses

Tuesday: Shoes

Wednesday: Gloves

Thursday: Make up

Friday: Hair Salon

On Tuesday, Jeremy explained to Aelita what a dance was. Then he asked her right before they went shopping for shoes. She said yes. At the mall, Aelita found the cutest pink high heels. Yumi found shiny black ones. Nicole found crystal white ones.

On Wednesday, Ulrich asked Yumi. It took 10 minutes of stuttering and blathering, but she said yes. Aelita found pink hand gloves. They stopped at her wrist. They were silky smooth. Yumi found ones that were black to match her dress. They were more of satin and went up to her elbows. Nicole found white silk ones that went up to about half of her upper arm.

Thursday, they went to the mall again. All together, they spent about 200 dollars on make up. It was Friday and they went to a fancy salon. Aelita's hair was shampooed and conditioned. They gave her hair a slight perm. It made her hair wavy instead of curly. But that's ok. Yumi's hair was also washed and permed. Her hair was curlier. Nicole's long hair was washed and put in a fancy bun. It looked like a heart if you looked close enough. They all had two wavy, curly pieces of hair hanging down in the front.

They went back to Nicole's dorm. They got on their dresses and slipped on their shoes. They threw on their gloves and sat down. Nicole and Yumi smiled as they sat Aelita down and picked up all of the make up they could carry. They put a little bit of eye black eyeliner on her and mascara. They put on light pink eye shadow and pink blush. She had pink lipstick.

Then, Aelita got up and pushed Yumi down on the bed. Nicole and Aelita put on black eyeliner, mascara, and dark blue eye shadow. They put on light red blush. She used dark red lipstick.

Nicole sat down and they took out more make up. Nicole had sky blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. She also had black mascara and reddish blush. Red lipstick was put on her lips. Gloss was put on everyone's lips. They put sparkles on their faces. They all had golden hoop earrings. They smiled in satisfaction and walked outside to see the boys. They had on black tuxes and black shoes. They also had many gifts!

"For you, my darling Aelita." Jeremy said as he took out a dozen of pink roses. He also had white chocolate, a pink teddy bear, and a golden necklace with a pink gem in the middle.

"Oh Jeremy, It's all wonderful!" Aelita said as kissed Jeremy tenderly on the lips. She took the roses in to her dorm. She put the roses in the vase and the teddy bear on the bed. She put the chocolate in the mini fridge and the necklace on her neck. (I don't know if they have mini fridges in there…so in this they do! Lol)

"I...um…I got this f-for you...Yumi." Ulrich said as he pulled out the same thing as Jeremy. Except the roses were black, the bear was black, the chocolates were dark, and the gem was black. It was a silver chain instead of gold.

"I love it Ulrich." Yumi said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.. She did the same as Aelita.

"I got this for you, Nicole." Odd said as he pulled out a dozen red roses. The chocolate was mint and the bear was brown. She put it all away and then she had to hold back the tears.

"I also got this for you." Odd said as he pulled out a box. He opened it and everyone seen a clear, heart shaped crystal. He put it in the middle of the cross around her neck.

"Oh Odd!" Nicole said as she kissed him. They walked outside to see Sissy. She had on a blue strapless dress and blue high heels. She had on golden hoops earrings that were big enough to fit someone's fist through. She had red lipstick on and pink blush. Black eyeliner, mascara, and purple eye shadow were also on her face. Her hair was in a bun with two pieces hanging out in the front. The curls were HUGE! She smiled until she turned around to see Milli and Tamia. Milli had on a pink dress and Tamia had a blue one. They had matching shoes. Milli's hair was in waves and Tamia had a pretty bun.

"What do you want munchkins?" Sissy said as she put her hands on her hips.

"We're doing and article for the school paper. It's about the best dress award." Milli said.

"We wanted to talk to you." Tamia said as she went to touch the 'on' button.

Sissy stopped her hand and said, "I only talk to real reporters."

"But what about freedom of press and—" Milli got cut off as Sissy said, "Oh Milli, little dipsticks your age don't have any freedom get it? And besides, you don't have a date. You need to have a date to get it. And I bet not enough these two would go with you. They'd run away like scared rabbits."

"I could so get a date!" Milli said trying not to cry.

"Don't worry Milli. I'm sure you'll get a date to the sand box dance!" Sissy said as she started to laugh.

"Where do you get off?" Yumi said as she crossed her arms.

"Really! Milli and Tamia could get a date. Who's your date? These two clowns!" Aelita said as she pointed to Herb and Nicolas.

"Oh, and who said you _had_ to have a date to go? That's why you're going right Sissy?" Nicole said as she put her arms around Milli.

"Whatever!" Sissy said as she walked off.

"It's ok Milli. I haven't seen you for so long…" Nicole said as she looked down.

"Huh?" Milli said as she looked up, "NICOLE!"

"Yes, It's me." Nicole said as she hugged Milli tighter.

"Ok, throw me a bone here people. One holding meat though!" Odd said as he grinned.

"Milli used to live in America with me. She moved her to France for 5th grade. That was two years ago. You see, Milli is my 3rd cousin." Nicole said as she smiled.

"I've been picked on and pushed around ever since I entered school. But Nicole was always there for me." Milli said as she broke the hug.

"Do you…do you think we could interview you for the article. It'll be showed on Monday." Tamia asked.

"Sure!" They all said as she asked them random questions that you'll see when I write the chapter about Monday.

"Oh, and by the way. I have someone I want you to meet. Paul, Will. Come here for a moment." Nicole said as two boys in tuxes showed up. One was black and one was white. (The skin not the tux)

"Paul is for Milli. Will is for Tamia. They're your dates. So go have fun!" The girls said as they pushed the new couple together.

It was time to go inside. They danced like there was no tomorrow. They danced until 8:30. Time to perform!

That was…(Reads it) A LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! The next chapter is really heartwarming…but that's what I think. I'll probably update today as well. Well, review and I'll…WAIT! NO baked goods? I always have baked goods before AND after the chapter. WONKA BARS FOR ALL! (Throws them on the floor and American-Kitty tries to strangled K1092000 because he took them all)


	15. Someone's watching over me

I'm back and playing E.R.A. again! (Emergency room authoress) I don't own Code: Lyoko. But I do own the bandages I'm putting on K1092000 because he stole all of the Wonka Bars. This caused all of my reviewers to harm him with sharp, pointy objects. I don't own Code: Lyoko and I am making cinnamon buns for the end of the chapter! I don't own Evanescence or Hilary Duff. And/or any content that belongs to them in this chapter. Italics is Milli singing. Bold is Nicole singing. Underlined is Odd. If anything mixes with the formatting, it mean those two formats are singing at the same time.

The band played a few Evanescence songs like Imaginary, Hello, Tourniquet, and Haunted. We sounded fantastic and had time for one more songs. Nicole talked to the group and Yumi stood aside. She wasn't going to sing for this song.

"Um…I'd like to dedicate this song to Milli. Well, It's to Milli, Leon, and Eden. Actually, can you come up here please?" Nicole said as Jeremy, being the special effect guy, shined the spotlight on her. She walked up without a word, seeing how no one knew about whom Leon and Eden were except for Milli and the band. The band began to play.

"**Found myself today. Oh, I found myself and ran away. But something pulled me back. The voice of reason I forgot I had. I all I know is you're not here to say," **Nicole sang as she held her necklace**, "what you always used to say. But it's written in the sky tonight." **She handed the microphone to Milli.

"_So I won't give up. No I won't breakdown. Sooner then it seems life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, that someone's watching over me."_ Milli's voice was quiet. She wasn't projecting at all. She sounded like a frightened child. She kept her microphone because Yumi gave Nicole hers.

"**I've seen that bright light and it's shining on my destiny. Shining all the time and I won't be afraid, to follow everywhere it's taking me. All I know is yesterday is gone and right now I belong, to this moment to my dreams." **Nicole said as she smiled at the sky.

_So I won't give up. No I won't break down. Sooner then it seems life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, that someone's watching over me." _Milli was a tad louder.

Nicole turned and put her hand on Milli's shoulder and sang, **"And it doesn't matter what people say! And it doesn't matter how long it takes! Believe in yourself, and you'll fly high! And it only matters how true you are. Be true to yourself and follow your heart!"**

Milli smiled as she wiped back the tears and sang loudly, _"So I won't give up. No I won't break down. Sooner then it seems life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe. That' someone's watching over me."_

"**_So I won't give up. No I won't break down. Sooner then it seems life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe. That' someone's watching over, someone's watching over,"_** They stopped singing and gave the microphone to Odd.

"Someone's watching over me."

They took their bows as everyone clapped and cheered. As they, got down. The principal got up.

"Everybody, we are ready to announce the best dressed award. There are three girls. Number one: Miss Aelita Lyoko!" He said as everybody clapped and Aelita walked up. She got more pink roses and a tiara.

"Number two: Miss Yumi Ishiyama!" Yumi walked up and got black roses and a tiara.

"Number three is: Miss Sissy (Whatever Sissy's last name is)!" Sissy walked up and started to to talk.

"I would say I'd like to thank the little people, but what did they ever do for me!" Sissy said as she laughed.

Just as she was about to take the roses, the principal pulled them back and said, "I've seemed to misread the name. It was smudged. Seems like someone spilt something on it. The REAL number three: Nicole (Censored! Sorry, I hope u guys didn't expect me to put my last name. I already have my first!)

"WHAT! That's not possible! I didn't wash that certificate in the sink for nothing! HUH!" Sissy said as she covered her mouth.

"Oh really? To the office Miss Sissy! Here you are Nicole." The principal said as he gave them to her, put the tiara on her head, and walked off with Sissy. The next days were nothing but celebrating. They went in at ten on Sunday. They fell asleep quickly and woke up to the smell of Monday! I hate Mondays!

Well, that's that chapter! DING! The buns are done! (Throws them at the reviewers) Review and next time I'll give you Honey Buns!


	16. Movie mayhem!

I'm back and I still don't own Code: Lyoko. I am having the honey buns glazed right now! Lol. I am going to allow Tenshi No Koori to lick the spoon because she's never had the reviewer spotlight before! (Btw... I read your profile. Can you get those stories back up? I'd like to read them. I bet they're good! Just ignore the flamers. That's the one thing I hate about flamers who have no clue what they're talking about.) Here we go!

It was Monday morning and all so sweet. Sissy was suspended for the next month. Tamia and Milli got up on the stage. They had a tape in their hands. It must be the interview!

"This is the interview we got from the dance!" Milli said as she popped in the tape. It showed Nicole and Yumi smiling at the camera. Aelita was with Jeremy and Odd was with Ulrich.

"What do you think about the best dressed competition?" Milli asked.

"WE DON'T CARE JUST AS LONG AS SISSY LOSES!" They all said.

"That's interesting." Milli said. She asked random things about the clothes and there was also a hidden thing that no one seen. It was at the dance. It was right before Sissy left. Yumi was dancing with Ulrich. Sissy went to pull on Ulrich and she fell backwards. She fell right in the punchbowl. He head floated around a little bit. She pulled it out and her hair was soaked! She ran out in tears, just to trip and slide into a wall.

Everyone laughed as Milli turned off the tape and sat down.

Later that day…

The gang was heading out to the movies. The boys were taking them to earn brownie points, I MEAN, see a chick flick! They all sat in the back and watched about half of the movie before they got kicked out for making too much noise if you know hat I mean. (JK)

"That was a sucky movie anyway!" Odd screamed as they walked out.

"Well, at least now we can watch a movie at Yumi's! We planned to have a sleepover. You boys can stay for a movie, but then you might have to leave.

"Me? In Yumi's house? Her dad hates me!" Ulrich said.

"But my mom likes you!" Yumi said as she pulled him into the house. They had rented IT. They sat and watched it. Occasionally, the girls would scream and popcorn would fly everywhere. When the movie ended, they saw an even scarier sight. YUMI'S MOM IN A BATHROBE! They all screamed in horror as the boys ran out of the room.

"TALK TO YOU GIRLS TOMORROW!" They screamed in unison as they ran out. The girls laughed, as they got ready for bed yeah right! MAKE OVER TIME! Yumi's mom had given them all of the supplies they would need. Yumi blow-dried Aelita's hair as Nicole painted her toenails pink. Aelita and but Blue streaks through out Yumi's hair as Nicole painted her toenails black. Yumi braided Nicole's hair as Aelita painted her toenails blue. They were dome and Yumi got on her bed. Aelita and Nicole got sleeping bags and slept on the floor. They woke up to the aroma of pancakes and waffles. Eggs, bacon, and sausage was smelt as well. The girls leapt downstairs. They ate their food in a snap. They were out and in the park in no time. They played Frisbee until the boys came. When they did come, they left to the movies. They bought popcorn and sat up in the box. You know, the one that plays the movie. They threw popcorn at the person who threw them out.

"How can this get any worse?" The teenage boy said as Odd dumped his big gulp on his head.

"This is awesome!" Nicole whispered to them.

"THEY DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH!" The boy said as he threw his hat on the ground and walked out.

Hey, the honey buns are done! Hehe…Hun…done…rhyme! Sorry! Here you go…Tenshi No Koori gets an extra one to either eat or throw at the flamer! But seriously, don't let those flamers get you down! Btw…I was just wondering, without X.A.N.A, there isn't anything to write about. Do you guys think I should take a skip in time to when they're adults? It's up to you reviewers! REVIEW!


	17. PING!

Hello everyone! I am not going to change the time because I just got an idea! I don't own Code: Lyoko…yet I own the fudge...(Throws fudge at everyone and you hear a cat scream) Whoopsies…I don't own Evanescence by the way!

The next day, Yumi woke up and got in the shower. They did have their big gig today. It was down at the Pizza palace. 'People think of the gayest names…' Yumi thought as she shampooed her hair.

At the Pizza palace…

Nicole was getting ready backstage as the boys were setting up the equipment. Nicole and the girl went on the stage and got the mics ready. They started shortly after.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core...where…I've…" Nicole said, as her mind seemed to freeze. All she could see was raindrops hitting the ground and she heard a weird noise. (I don't know what it's called) It was a Y shaped metal instrument. You know when you strike it and it makes a long PING noise? That was what I heard. (If you've seen the first .HACK/Limality, you know what I'm talking about)

"Nicole?" Odd whispered. Nicole fell to the floor and began to twitch. She blanked out a few minutes later. They brought her to the hospital and she slept for a while.

"HUH!" Nicole gasped as she shot up.

"What?" The gang said in unison.

"I…I had a weird dream." Nicole said as she looked down.

"What was it about?" Odd asked.

"I was standing in the rain. I seen the rain hitting the ground and then I seen all of the people suddenly vanish. Everything went dark as I heard a pinging noise. Then, the whole time it was pinging, the X.A.N.A sign appeared. I woke up then." Nicole replied.

"What could this mean?" Aelita asked.

A few days later…

It was raining as Nicole stared out the window. It began to rain. She heard the pinging noise again and visions erupted through her mind. She had seen the factory. It was engulfed in light and a few moments later, roachsters fled from the building.

"ODD! EVERYBODY!" Nicole screamed as she ran out. She told them everything.

"I wonder what—AH!" Odd said as a red orb hit Odd's shoulder. Roachsters burst out of a classroom. Nicole threw books at them to bar their path. They ran to the tool shed and climbed the fence. Nicole was in the middle of climbing the fence when someone pulled her down and across the field. A piece of her jacket got caught on the fence. They went into the equipment storage and Nicole was free of this person's grasp. She sat on the ground.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked looking up.

"I need your help!" The girl said. She stepped into the light. It was Sissy!

HUH! I wonder what she wants…no I don't! I already know! Review and I might be able to update today… IMPORTANT! TOMORROW I AM GOING TO EBOR. MY FAMILY AND I ARE GOING TO GAMEWORKS! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE THAT DAY! (Bakes more fudge) SORRY! REVIEW!


	18. The truth

I don't own Code: Lyoko. But, I have to go to the store to get more baking things, so for now, everybody gets peanut butter! (Gives peanut butter to everyone, she accidentally slips and the sticky peanut butter falls in American-Kitty's hair. She chases me with a chainsaw) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Sissy…what do you need help with?" Nicole asked.

"These…these monsters came in and hurt my daddy. He's on his way to the hospital now. They're coming for me now!"

"Oh my God…" Nicole replied.

"You're the only one I can trust," Sissy said as her eyes filled up with tears, "HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Shhhhhhhh," Nicole said as she hugged Sissy, "It's going to be ok. I'll protect you all right? We'll protect you ok?"

Sissy walked out with Nicole. A crab appeared and shot at us. I pulled Sissy aside and we ran to a tool shed. We locked the door and barricaded the windows. They others were already gone and I grabbed an axe.

"YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!" Odd shouted as he cut through he crab with a chainsaw.

"Sissy, come one!" Nicole said as they ran out.

"Don't leave me please!" Sissy said. We dropped her off at the hospital with her dad, and despite her begging, we had to leave for the factory.

At the factory…

"I don't understand," Jeremy said, "The plugs are still unplugged and the switch is still on off."

"That means someone here is carrying the virus with them." Aelita said.

"I think…I think it's me." Nicole said.

"That would explain the pinging." Yumi said.

"NONONO! It can't be! That's not possible!" Odd said as he shook his head.

"I think I understand! I had some weird readings when you first came here. Nicole, I think we need to virtualize you. I need to run some tests." Jeremy said.

"But, that would mean we had to turn X.A.N.A back on!" Ulrich said.

"That's a risk we'll have to take!" Jeremy replied as he hurried me into the scanner. Once I got into Lyoko, I got into a tower.

"Nicole, I'm going to access a part of your memory. Open a screen." Jeremy said as I did so. He typed in a code and a picture came to the screen.

Flashback…that is on the screen…

"Mommy, I need help with my homework." A girl looking like a little version of Nicole said.

"No now dear…mommy's busy. Go outside or something." The woman said as she continued her conversation.

"Ok…" Nicole said as she walked outside.

"PAUSE!" Jeremy said as he paused that part of her memory. He typed in another code and her mind came up. It looked like Lyoko, except in was peaceful and had no monsters. Then, Nicole thought about what had just happened. Then monsters appeared.

"Can I come back now?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I have found the explanation." Jeremy said as I came back to Earth.

"So, what's up Jer?" Nicole said.

"Nicole, you are not only the source of the monsters on Earth, you are the source of the monsters and X.A.N.A. You see, when you were little, you made up an imaginary world to escape the real one. You also made up an imaginary friend, Aelita. This dream to have her and this world became a reality in another dimension. Your hatred that you had in your heart and the longing you felt to have friends, that's what made the monsters and X.A.N.A. You control the attacks. And also, you are the true origin of Lyoko." Jeremy explained.

"…" The gang was speechless.

"No, that's only part of it. That was the second part." Aelita said, her memories suddenly coming back.

"Huh?" Jeremy said.

"Nicole, you were originally a part of Lyoko. But, your longing to be real, it was so strong that you came to Earth as a material being. You are really a virtual being, materialized without a code." Aelita said.

"So let me get this straight," Odd said, "Nicole was originally virtual, as in not of our world. But then, she somehow wanted to become material. This wish was so strong that it happened."

"Yes, except she didn't come from a scanner. Her life force was triggered inside of her mother. So, if you want to get technical, Nicole isn't her mother's real baby. She's like a fake pregnancy." Aelita said.

"Nicole, we need to either keep you virtualized or in tight watch. I think virtual would be better." Jeremy said.

"But, Nicole is already a part of your world." Aelita said.

"I do have an idea, but it's incredibly dangerous!" Jeremy replied.

Oh! WOE IS ME! I have gotten brownie mix and made brownies! Here you go. Now be good little reviewers and review!


	19. The final chapter

I don't own Code: Lyoko! I do own ice cream sundaes! (Hands them out to everyone…one drops on the floor. K1092000 slips on it and falls flat on his back) THAT'S THE 8th TIME THIS WEEK!

---------------

"What's so dangerous?" Nicole inquired.

"Well, I could virtualize you, cure you, and materialize you. But, it is risky because the only available tower that can handle this…is about 2.00005 inches away from a digital void." Jeremy stated as he calculated the exact coordinates.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Nicole said as she left for the scanners. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi followed. Aelita ran off as well.

The tower was in sight. Aelita was behind Nicole as she threw her fan at 2 roachsters. Yumi had been devitualized and Ulrich's HP were slip. Odd had a little left as well. Ulrich got in the way as the fan hit the roachster. The explosion caused Ulrich to devirtualize. Aelita, Odd, and Nicole ran for the tower. Aelita and Nicole entered. Jeremy entered the code and they both materialized. Nicole's code was gone. A monster fired at Odd, causing to fall into the digital void.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" Jeremy shouted out. They returned to the past, just in time. Odd was sparred and everything went back to normal.

THE END!

Yes, I know that was an INCREDIBLY short chapter. (Tends to K1092000's bumps) This is the end of the road for this story! IT IS COMPLETE! I'm pretty sure that I'm going to write a sequel. It'll be about life after Cadic! What do you guys think? I'll probably do it anyway…but I just want some opinions! Out it in your reviews NO MATTER what ok? Review!


End file.
